It Was Always Meant To Be
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: It started off as a innocent friendship but somehow this friend love for one another has turned into something unexcpected. Mitchie/Alex Demena Delena Semi


**LONGEST one-shot of mine ever. I think, although my Gabpay might be able to beat it out. Anyway enjoy, and thanks for reading. School starts for me soon, excited, sad I wasted most of the summer, excited, glad I wasted most of the summer, and excited. **

**This is my first story that carries out in a one-shot through the ages of 13-17, so I guess you get to see the characters grow and change in dialog and much more.**

**Rated:M Because well, when you get to the good stuff it must be rated this way…**

_Thirteen, a age where everything seems so new, even life itself, the air we breath, everything. But then again it's the age where most teens fight with their parents. And because of this I'm at Mitchie's place. She's always been there for me since we were seven and I hope she'll be here with me for the years to come. We're nothing alike in some ways, and in others were almost like twins, inseparable. _

"Alex," I turn around so fast trying to find the root of the sound. Mitchie is laying on her bed, legs crossed with a magazine between her fingers. She's sitting in a jean skirt that she wore to school today and a tank top, her jacket is now on the floor, covering up her back-pack and my class work.

"Mitchie, I told you when I'm typing don't call me, it messes with my concentration"

"Sorry," her voice is low. She's always been shy, but she mainly kept like that in school, because at her house, with me, she was almost a wild child, and I did mean almost.

"Well…didn't you have something to say?" I shake my head waiting, but Mitchie just stares deeply into her magazine. I hate when she does that, she calls me one minute and the next she's quiet, and sometimes she never answers my questions. I turn back to her laptop desk, run my fingers across the computer keys and breath in slowly before going back to work on my blog. It's nothing really, just a small blog I update when I'm at Mitchie's. A loud thumping sound echoes from behind me but I don't budge, then a small clicking sound, then a humming sound and finally silence.

"Are you about to play the guitar?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Its sad how I can read that girl even when we're not looking at each other.

"Whispers in the dark

Hearing your sweet voice

Kisses across my cheek

Clearing all the noise

My heart pounds near you…" Mitchie stops singing. Her fingers still lightly flick a few strings before she stares at me. I know this because it feels as if heat is burning into the back of my head.

"What now?" I don't turn her way, there's really no point to do so.

"Everyone always sings about love and things, and kisses. They act as if its all powerful and crap," I finally face the girl, what can I say, she's my very special best friend.

"So, isn't that what you're whispering about over there?"

"Yes but, I mean I've seen kisses on television and things like that, but the people never seemed to have been excited and stuff"

"You my dear, make no sense at all," my arm was laying against the head rest on the chair, almost twisting my arm back a bit laying against it.

"I mean, isn't love suppose to be magical? Then what about the sparks people talk about, can you see them or what? It sounds like a lot of mumbo jumbo to me"

"Then don't sing about stuff you have no idea what its about"

"But that's just it, deep down inside, I think I know how its suppose to feel, the way things are suppose…"

"Mitchie…" I cut the girl off, "you're boring me." I wasn't being rude, I was being honest. She pulled her hair from its bun and shook it between her fingers before standing on the floor. I sighed, sitting up straight and watching her grab her guitar once more.

"How does this sound?

Never say goodbye

To what we once had

A sweet tender kiss

Was all that I ask

My heart yearned for it

And in my mind I pleaded…,"

"Mitchie no more," I said, cutting her off for the last time. She tossed her guitar on the bed and rolled her eyes before making it over to me. I just watched as she hopped onto the computer desk.

"What are you doing then? Since apparently my music doesn't mean anything to you"

"It does, I hear your music everyday, but right now I'm blogging"

"What in the world is there that happens in a thirteen year old girl's life that she has to blog all the time?"

"Well IF you'd like to know, family stuff, friend stuff, and kissing which you know nothing about"

"I'm in here, and hey who said I knew nothing about kissing?"

"You did, ya' idiot," I tapped away at a few more keys as Mitchie groaned.

"Fine, I've never kissed a guy before, but I guess you have and didn't tell me"

"No," I sighed. I was about to look up at the girl when her legs caught my eye. The light hit different areas making them look smooth and shiny. I swallowed hard, I didn't have the slightest idea why I couldn't just look up and away, or tap at my computer keys any longer.

"Stare long enough?" I quickly jumped back surprised Mitchie saw me, but then again I didn't want to look at her legs they were just there.

"You have perfect legs you know?"

"I do?" Mitchie blushed, pushing all her hair behind her ears, smiling hard before nodding. "Well you have perfect, um….hands."

"Hands? Awesome," I didn't realize I was staring at Mitchie's lips all that time until she stopped talking and my eyes didn't have anything to stare at but glistening lips. They were pressed together, not moving, just sitting there, before they came closer together and Mitchie swallowed hard. I finally had a chance to breath but that didn't last when I stared into her eyes.

"I…I never kissed a guy," she repeated from earlier.

"I never kissed anyone," it came out completely different then it sounded in my head, I thought it was going to be a joke, but it failed because neither one of us laughed.

"When I get a boyfriend, I don't want him to be like, you're a horrible kisser….or anything," she said the end of that sentence low and indirect.

"Me too, I don't want that too…I-I mean either" wow that sounded shaky. Why couldn't I think anymore. Mitchie was just staring at me and I was just gazing at her, neither one of us moving our eyes off the other. My stomach began hurting as her hand touched mine. I had my hand against the computer keys still before Mitchie placed hers on top of mine and I swallowed hard. When Mitchie closed her eyes I did the same thing, she came into me, I could feel it as her fingers slowly slid into mine before her palm pressed hard against my skin. Her lips fell onto my nose and the both of us burst into laughter before pulling back, our hands separating. I was breathing hard already, but Mitchie didn't give up. She ran her left hand across my cheek before cupping my face, adding her right hand. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. She didn't close her eyes and neither did I as she lowered herself and placed her lips over mine. Everything seemed so different now, she pulled back and giggled before covering her face. I didn't know what to say or do, but I did manage to smile.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning I went home, and Max was laying in my bed, a football in one hand and a half-spilt milk-shake in the other. I wasn't mad, he was my little nine year old brother who I loved a lot, unlike Justin who at fifteen drove me insane. I pulled the cup from Max's hand and did my best to carry him to his room before climbing back into my bed, pulling my laptop onto my lap and blogging, this time smiling as if who ever was on the other side could see it.

_Something new happened last night, something unexpected. I had my first kiss, and it wasn't weird like most people would expect, it was slow, steady, and so not forced in anyway. My heart made my ears pound, and I liked every second of it. The kiss itself made my lips tingle and burn, but it was worth it. But its just a kiss, a secret that will always stay mine._

I didn't expect a reply from anyone but a guy did message me.

Pyro25: Didn't you stay with your best friend last night, and isn't she a girl?

I didn't reply to him, I just stared at the message before deleting my recent blog post and replying.

_A real kiss is given to a girl…and she kisses and never tells._

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Fourteen, I hate this age, everything about me is changing, and its not just the fact that I'm getting these stupid boobs growing out of my body either. Mitchie and are becoming even closer friends, and I didn't even believe that was possible. There are things about her that I no longer understand, and there's a mystery about her as well. Is that normal between friends? I mean I know that I know more about her then anyone else on the planet, but then it feels like I know nothing about her at all._

"Alex, Mitchie's here," my mom's voice crawls from the door and I lower my legs in which my laptop sat. She's in a bath robe, her hair dripping wet and a toothbrush in her hand. I nod as she smile as she waves down the hall before walking away.

"Hey," was all I heard, a loud panting voice followed by a smile.

"Hey, you're here early"

"I know, I told my mom to drop me off before work, and since school starts in half an hour I thought I'd come by," Mitchie ran over to the bed and sat at the edge, pulling off her shoes before turning back at me. I watched as she slowly crawled towards the headboard where I was. I swallowed hard as her arm fell against mine.

"You um…," she removed her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, so did you finish the assignment?"

"I think so, oh no"

"What?"

"I left my backpack in the car, crap," she hit her head with the palm of her hand before sliding down on the bed and laying against my shoulder.

"Well that was smart of you, I finished," I closed out my blog and opened a new page. It was the school website, our class work was posted on their, I quickly printed out another sheet. Mitchie sat up as I pulled up my back-pack and began shuffling through papers.

"Alex how long did that take?" she asked me as I handed her the new sheet and my work.

"How long did what take?"

"Those?!" her eyes grew a bit wide as she pointed at my shirt. I placed my hands across my chest and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Shut up"

"What?"

"Don't talk about them"

"I'm not, I just asked how long they took to grow"

"Shut up"

"What?"

"Mitchie no, don't, shush," I watched as her curious eyes shy-ed away before she nodded.

"I can't wait to grow mine, they'll be amazing"

"Their just breast, trust me you don't want them"

"Yes I do, they look.."

"Don't look," I made the mistake of removing my hands when she obviously wasn't done ogling me. I felt weird then too, like I wanted her to look, but then I didn't.

"I don't know why you're so upset, guys will look at you now"

"So, I don't want you looking too"

"How do they feel?"

"They hurt, they feel stupid," I was being honest, I hated them. Mitchie still wouldn't look away, she was making me feel like my top was see-through or something. "Stop looking"

"I can't they look soft," I stared into her eyes, shaking my head before my mom passed by.

"Alex, Mitchie ten minutes," and then she was gone once again.

"Can I touch them?"

"NO!!!" I stood on my knees pushing my laptop aside. "I told you they hurt"

"Oh I forgot, maybe if I touch them mine will grow"

"That's just stupid Mitchie"

"Well how did you get yours?"

"I don't know they grew over night"

"Really?"

"Not this night," I couldn't believe we were still on the subject talking about my boobs. This conversation was not necessary.

"You didn't answer me, are they soft?"

"Yeah sure whatever, they feel like clouds, I don't know, I don't touch them," I was now off the bed, sliding on my shoes for school. When I turned back to Mitchie she was frowning.

"My mom told me I would grow some when my body felt right, what does that even mean?"

"It means when you least expect it they'll catch you off guard," I laughed and Mitchie stood up and nodded before putting on her stuff.

"You really aren't going to let me touch them?"

"No, I'm not….."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was the middle of spring break, I was at Mitchie's with her mom and dad waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. She was trying to get her new bang to a perfect angle. And still after three weeks of hearing Mitchie whine about not having boobs she was still fascinated with mine. She came out of the bathroom in a knee length green dress with skinny strap across the shoulders and…

"Did you stuff your bra?" I laughed it was funny, she came out of the bathroom with cotton sticking out at odd ends and lumps all around.

"Mitchie honey," her mom quickly said while hopping up and pushing her daughter back into the bathroom.

"Wow," Chris said tapping the arm of the chair he was in. In covered my mouth trying not to burst into laughter again, but it failed miserable. A few minutes later, Mitchie and Connie came back into the living room. Mitchie's face was red before she slowly made her way up the stairs. I sighed and followed her but Connie stopped me.

"She's a little worried, don't talk too much about….you know," and I did know what she meant but it was still kind of funny. I skipped up the steps, three doors to the right and met Mitchie leaning against the wall, her eyes staring at the floor while she twisted her fingers around each other.

"So….," I looked around the girl before walking into her. I could barley see her face now that she had a bang, because it fell over her eyes a bit.

"Don't even tease me, I know it was stupid!"

"I wouldn't tease you, friends don't do that to each other, besides I know how it feels to want something so bad and not get it"

"Sure you do," she rolled her eyes, I think.

"I do, I mean I didn't want a chest because I'm a only girl in a family of brothers, its just my mom with boobs and well, she can keep them cause she's the mom. I'm a tom boy, why should I have boobs? Its not fair"

"Its also not fair that you won't let me touch yours," I didn't say anything as Mitchie began shaking her bang with her fingers across her face.

"But.."

"They can't still hurt"

"No but.."

"Then why won't you let me touch them?" I didn't really want anyone touching them, but she seemed so upset about it that I didn't want to make it worse.

"If I let you touch them you promise to not talk about them again?"

"I promise," she smiled as I gazed at the doorway before walking over and closing the thing.

"Okay, but don't push them"

"That's stupid, why would I do that," she spoke and her bang bounced around, it was kind of funny. I smiled and sighed before leaning against the door. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see her touch them, I knew I'd feel it though, because one time I ran to chase Justin and I hit one against the wall, it hurt like hell. My thoughts were shut off when a small warm tingling feeling shot through me. First a rub came across my skin, then a small grasping motion, I opened my eyes and Mitchie was a few inches from my face, slowly taking her time examining my chest.

"What do they look like?" she asked. I couldn't speak while she was running her hands along my body. A surge of energy shot through me and my head went back against the door before I caught the girl's hands.

"That's enough," breathing was harder to do after that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"ALEX!!!!!!" School was going by slowly and now we were in the hall and Mitchie ran up to me with a jacket on before she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a corner. "Look, they grew, well a little, but there here," she was jumping up and down all excited as I nodded.

"Great, you have what every other girl hates"

"No I love mine, they don't hurt or anything"

"Awesome, can I get to class"

"Aren't you excited?"

"Why? Should I be?"

"You want to touch them?"

"Mitchie we're in school," I pushed her back a bit before walking to my locker.

"Well later then," I couldn't believe her, I just waved and walked away, what else could I have done?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mitchie's P.O.V

I hate being fifteen, life is so confusing. There is definitely something wrong with me, because I don't think its normal for me to be this into Alex. There are some days when I want to kiss her, and some days where I fanaticize about her pulling me into the hallway and taking control of me and…

"Mitchie how about this one?" I snap out of my small dream world and stare up at the brunette. She's holding up a skull top with glitter in the eyes and at the tip of the bones, its black with small white stripes under the logo.

"I like it," I try to breath normally, but it fails when she pulls her shirt over her head, exposing her bare stomach, and I can see straight through her clear-bra. Oh right, it's clear.

"I guess I'll just have to…..Mitchie?" I can't breath right now. Its too hard, air wants to fill my lungs but its hard when Alex's body is begging to be touched. "Mitchie?" she bends down in front of me, waving her hand in front of my face, but I don't respond. She still just in her bra and pants and I feel like the heat has been turned up to a million degrees. I finally let some air into my lungs as I push myself forward and press my lips across hers. Breathing in slowly before she pulls back and falls on her butt.

"I hate it when you do that," I hear her slightly yell as she grabs her red top and slides it on.

"Sorry, I…"

"Yeah save it, lets go," she seems a bit mad at me. I don't know what I did wrong, usually when I kissed he it was in dire circumstances like now, I had to kiss her, there was no other option.

"I'm really sorry Alex"

"No you aren't. You're always kissing me, you should stop that"

"Well I would if you'd kiss me back once in a while"

"Why?" she stops in front of me.

"Because you always use to," I whisper while giving my best pouty face.

"That's before I grew up Mitchie, and you should too" her voice was firm as she grabbed her shirts and slid them onto the counter to pay for. I bit my bottom lip before nodding to nothing at all.

"If you want me to be dull and boring, then so be it"

"I want you to be you, but not….," she turned to pay the woman at the counter, grabbed her bags and walked towards the exit. "I don't want to worry about someone seeing you kiss me"

"They won't we were in the dressing room, like they'd notice"

"I know but, you just, we can't keep doing this"

"What are we doing exactly?"

"Exactly, we have to be doing something with ourselves. Oh I know, I could hook you up with Nate's friend Shane, he's a very awesome guy, you can kiss him all you want"

"Shane? I think he's cute," I tapped my chin before sliding my arm through hers. "Okay hook us up oh wise one"

"You're still a nerd"

"I know"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I was willing to let my bangs grow out, it was just irritating me. It would always fall in front of my face past my eyes and nose to the tip of my chin and just hang there. My phone was ringing, I didn't have time to find it so I let it ring until it shut off.

"Hey honey, um did you see my earrings?"

"No, mom, where are you going?"

"Out with your father, he's taking me to some fancy restaurant, then out to dance"

"Oh, how come I didn't know about this? I could have invited Alex over"

"You still can….Mitchie, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, why?" I really had no clue to what she was talking about.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering. Don't stay up to late, it's a school night"

"Okay"

"Love you"

"Love you too," I decided to find my phone. I mean I didn't want to be in this house all by myself. I searched through my backpack, on top of my bed and through clothes on the floor, but that's when I saw the thing shining under the bed. I ran to get it before staring at my missed call. It was from Shane, I should known. I dialed him back.

"Mitchie, hey how about a movie tonight"

"Oh, sure I was just about to call Alex but a movie sounds good"

"Good thing you didn't call, her and Nate are up to no good tonight"

"What do you mean?" my heart somehow felt the need to pound a thousand times faster, my blood burning and my chest aching.

"I mean their up to no good, so what movie do you want to see?"

"Shane, what are they doing?" I felt like crying, my chest was being stomped on, it was aching bad.

"I'm trying to avoid this conversation right now, maybe you can ask her later"

"Shane you're not saying what I think you're saying are you?" I knew he could hear the shaky-ness in my voice. And as I predicted tears fell against the floor, staining the delicate fabric.

"Mitch, I'll come by in twenty," he didn't even say goodbye. He just hung up. I quickly pressed the number two on my phone, Alex's name flashed and my heart burned. I swallowed, it stung to do so as I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. I called her and waited for an answer, nothing. I hung up and called again, nothing. The longer I did this, the worse I felt, the heavier my heart became, and the more tears poured against my carpet. A knock came to the house door and I felt too weak to even respond. It came again before Shane called out to me. I stood to my feet, grabbed a rag, wet it and made my way down the stairs, wiping my face furiously before opening the door.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled, showing his teeth as I gave him the best one in return as I could. He ran his lips across mine before pulling back. "So lets go see "Killer" it looks pretty amazing," I nodded without a verbal response. Pulled my jacket on, grabbed the house keys and followed the boy to his car.

"Nights like this, is perfect for anything to happen," I didn't even care for what he was saying. My mind stayed on Alex and how she must have been at this very moment, sleeping with a guy that's been her boyfriend for only six months, and I've been her friend for eight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex's P.O.V

Nate and I were just laying in my bed, my parents were gone for the night and Max and Justin were at a late night movie with some friends. He began running his fingers along my arm, smiles pushing against my cheeks making my face hurt. He smiled with me, his fingers finally plucking at my neck before her hovered above me smiling. I couldn't think, he was just an amazing person to be around, and he always made me smile.

"So if I kissed you"

"Yes?" I knew he was going to kiss me anyway, and I was fine with it. He was someone who could have total control over me, and I loved him for it. His eyes sparkled before he pressed his lips against mine. Tickling the edges of my lips while making small sparks shoot through my body. His tongue was rough, he didn't take a long time before he placed it between my lips, me giving him access as his tongue battled with my own. I slid my fingers across his arms, his muscles, or what he had of them, sweat beating down, making them smooth. My fingers felt like they were in heaven, tingling from the slightest touch. He pulled back, breathing against my lips, his eyes meeting mine before he ran his hand across my waist. I sucked in as much air as I could before he let his hand rest against my belt. Then with a few tugs and tricks by his fingers my belt was getting slid through the small loops.

"Nate," I had to say something, because I didn't want this to go too far and either one of us regret it.

"Yea"

"Don't dump me if I'm not good," that was weird to say but Nate let out the loudest laugh before nodding and kissing me again.

"Don't worry, I'll make you great," that's all he said before a small click echoed through the silent house. His hand slid across my zipper and I closed my eyes as air hit my legs. My pants were at my ankles, and soon they were on the floor. I could feel Nate's skin against mine before his hands slid across my stomach and he plucked my underwear. I had to keep telling myself to breath, it was necessary and critical at this moment because once my underwear came off there was no coming back.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Mitchie's P.O.V

I was up all night, laying in my bed thinking about Alex. I was praying that she didn't sleep with Nate, I couldn't handle it if she did. My alarm clock went off and I just stared at it. The numbers flashing brightly before shutting off, then coming on again three minutes later. I ripped the stupid thing out of the wall and stared at my phone. I called Alex at least forty times last night, not ever leaving a message, my throat was hurting too bad. My mom never once came in to tell me to go to school. I left my door closed and locked, she went to work, and I laid in bed, thinking. I no longer cried I was just letting my burning and aching heart tear itself apart. My phone rung but I didn't answer it the first few times, then I finally gave in and placed it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Mitch its me, where are you?"

"Home," I muffled out breathing into my pillow after hearing Alex's voice.

"Oh good then, I'm downstairs. I also brought your school work, thanks for ditching and not telling me," I managed to crawl out of bed and stare at my self in a body-mirror before I actually went down the stairs. I was in the same clothes form last night, jeans and a loose top with long wavy arms. My eyes studied the girl, she looked normal.

"So I have something to tell you"

"Oh," I hated the sound of my scratchy voice, but I ignored it and plopped down next to the girl on the sofa.

"Last night"

"About that, I called you and you didn't answer"

"I know but…"

"You didn't answer," I frowned, I could feel my heart pinch and the tears try to form once more.

"I'm sorry, I was going to call you back but my mom came home and she hears when we're on the phone at night, and you know what she does when we're on the phone, she takes them," her smile seemed the same.

"I don't care you should have called back, you should have answered"

"Mitch what's the big deal?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE ANSWERED!" I yelled as she turned away from me before looking into my eyes.

"I'm really sorry, I will next time I promise," her hands ran against mine but I pulled away.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, um yeah, so last night"

"This isn't about you and Nate is it? Because I don't think I want to hear it"

"Mitchie come on, you can't take this out on him just because I didn't answer your call"

"It's because of him that you didn't answer"

"I don't want to fight with you"

"And I don't want to talk to you right now," I laid back against the couch and crossed my arms. I was stubborn I admit it, but she was just selfish.

"Please you're the only one I can talk to"

"Alex, I want to know one thing before you say what you have to say"

"Sure"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do Mitchie"

"No, do you love me?"

"I told you I do, you're an amazing friend and I wouldn't want to change that for the world," I didn't say anything after that. "So last night Nate and I were in my room, and at first we were just talking or laying down but then we kind of just began doing things, and I mean, there was some stuff in there that schools just don't teach, and it felt amazing. I mean the entire time I was nervous, and at one point he said something about you but I totally just pushed it out of my head and….IT…WAS…AMAZING," she took a deep breath and I began crying. I let tears stream down my face, and my heart scream while she was torching it.

"Mitch what's wrong?" she cradles me, comforts me, and yet my heart still burns, because she just gave away one thing that the both of us could have shared. I stopped breathing for a moment, my thoughts were becoming clear. I was in Love with my best friend. I try my best to stop the tears but I can't they just free fall until I push her away and wipe my face. Alex studied me but I just pushed myself off the sofa and onto the long couch and laid there, breathing in and out, forcing tears to stay in my head. Alex walks over to me and sits near my waist. Placing one arm near my neck while the other one rest against my arm as she leans over me.

"Did I do something wrong?" she looks like the same Alex, she talks like the same Alex, and yet, she never hurt me this way before. I look into her eyes and run my fingers along the arm she had against mine. Before reaching for her face, caressing her cheeks and breathing in slowly.

"Mitchie we can't keep doing this"

"It'll make me feel better," I cried out as she nodded and came into me, her lips gently and firmly fitting into place against mine. I wrapped my hands around her neck and pulled her into my tighter, her lips crashing harder against mine, and something in me whispering "it'll be alright." Alex tried pulling back but I wouldn't let her, so she just gave in and kissed me back, harder. She slowly crawled on top of me, leveling herself before pushing her body against mine. The new pressure was a bit powerful, but it felt amazing. I wanted to do things with her that I never would try with Shane, I tried pushing my tongue against her lips but she forcefully pulled back. I frowned as she stared at me, her eyes wide as I bit my bottom lip. She came back into me, I felt her shake as her elbows fell against the couch, her skin rubbing against mine.

I tried pushing my tongue against her again, she tried pulling back but I didn't let her, she gave in, letting my tongue dance around her mouth. I left one hand fall against her back, sliding it down as it reached the rim of her shirt, I pulled up on it, and the next thing I knew my hands were connecting with her skin. Her smooth, delicate skin. She pushed one hand against my thigh, it landed on my inner thigh and I froze for a second before kissing her again. Her hand slid up my leg, before she let her fingers trail against my skirt and her eyes came open and she pushed herself up.

"Mitchie w-we can't do this," she climbed off of me before standing up and holding one hand against her breast.

"Why not?"

"Because, we don't….we can't….I have to go," she pulled her back pack up and left, leaving the door open and everything. She didn't even leave my assignment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A week and three days later I was sitting at my desk in science watching Alex yell at Nate. He obviously wasn't listening to her, but he pointed to me and Alex faced my way before rolling her eyes and walking towards me.

"Would you stop that"

"What?"

"You know what Mitchie, Nate hates it, he's always thinking you're staring at us"

"Not him," I laugh looking over at the boy.

"Stop and I mean it"

"Or what?"

"Mitchie, stop!"

"Fine," I rolled a few sheets of paper up and began writing on the tip of one before handing it to the girl.

"I'm not reading that"

"You better or I'll continue looking over there"

"Fine," she snatched the paper and walked away before I giggled under my breath.

After class, which was ten minutes later I met Shane in the hall, he was showing me his new basketball moves. I laughed before I felt a hand against my wrist. I turned to find Alex and Nate standing next to me.

"Oh hey guys"

"Nate has something to say," Alex spoke. I turned to him.

"I know that you and Alex are best friends but can we have our privacy, and can I have her more than three days a week?"

"Hey its not my fault her mom thinks you guys are spending too much time together"

"She should be saying that about you and her, I'm her boyfriend"

"Big whoop," I rolled my eyes as Shane walked over.

"Shane do something about your girlfriend, take her out more or something"

"I wish I could but she refuses to stay with me for a long period of time, it's cool though cause I have b-bal practice"

"I don't care, do something with her"

"Okay Nate, she's still my best friend you're talking about," Alex was taking up for me, but then again I knew she always would.

"I don't care, she acts more like your girlfriend, lets go," and with a small tug of her arm she was gone, walking down the hall pouting, and I was smiling, hard.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_I understand that I must realize that some friends get attached emotionally to a person, but this isn't normal. In school we've come to learn about homosexuals and things like that and I love Mitchie with all my heart, but…I'm not in love with her. And I know that I may have lead her on at times, and we knew about this since we were younger, but I never thought about this until now. I guess being sixteen shows you things you just let pass by. I don't think she's in love with me, maybe I'm just over reacting. Maybe I'm just over thinking something that's harmless, or maybe I'm just giving her this hope that somehow I am in love with her, like the way she may be in love with me._

Pyro25: Are you?

Lex42: Am I what?

Pyro25: In love with her?

Lex42: No! She's….no…

Pyro15: You don't sound sure.

KellyR: You sound like you may just be as confused as she is.

Lex42: But I'm not, I'm not in love with her.

Pyro25: Then you better make it clear to her!

I hate when people online think they know your life better than you do, that they have the answers for everything. They don't. There're just people who want attention, and I'm not giving it to them.

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Um mom, dad," I don't know how they'll take this, you can never really tell, and its different for everyone. "I um, I have something I want…something I have to say," my parents eyes burn into me. Neither one of them speaks, they just give me their full attention. "I think that I've fallen in love"

"With Shane?" my mother asks surprised.

"No, with Alex," I quickly got that out of the way and prepare for the yelling and screaming as my dad smiles.

"Well as long as you know that honey," my dad speaks before reading his paper.

"Alex, Alex Russo, my best friend…who's a girl!" both of my parents smiled.

"We know honey, and to tell you the truth we were just waiting to see when you'd tell us."

"How long was that, a year?" my dad asks.

"More like two," my mom added in. I can't help but sigh as the air just clears up for me.

"You guys are okay with me liking a girl?"

"I'd love another daughter, although I already treat her like one," my dad said before I walked into him kissing his head.

"Thank you daddy"

"And I don't mind at all, she's a very bright girl, and talented too," I turn to my mom and hug her before pulling back.

"The only problem now is telling her," the both turn to me again and raise their eyebrows.

"So she didn't say she likes you as well?" my mom asked concerned.

"No but…"

"I don't want you to have your heart broken"

"I know"

"So don't just burst out and tell her"

"I know"

"Things like this take time"

"Yeah, but I have to um…tell Shane we can't date anymore," both of my parents agree before I pull my hair into a pony tail, my freshly cut bang falling against my eyebrows and my smile plastered across my face.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Alex's P.O.V

It was the longest school day ever, or at least it seemed like that to me. Every class was going slow, every everything seemed slow.

"Alex," I rolled my eyes and faced my brother Justin.

"What?"

"Dad said he needs you to work at the sub shop after school"

"Don't care"

"But you have to, I told him I was hanging out and well I need some one to cover my shift.

"And you thought I was going to do it? The girl who can't stand you? Psh yeah right," my voice rang out loud and clear to him as I pulled my back-pack onto my shoulders.

"Fine then I guess the both of us will be working"

"Oh really? Max," I yelled across the hall as my brother came to me.

"Can you take over my lunch rush shift?"

"Sure," he sounded oddly excited.

"Kay, thanks," I quickly walked away from both boys.

"Oh sure have our thirteen year old brother do your job for you…Alex," Justin yelled as I ignored him.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Mitchie's P.O.V

"And you are a great guy, I hope we can stay friends," I watched as the boy stood in shock before looking away from me.

"It's Alex isn't it?" he sounded so sure as I turned to the girl coming down the hall.

"Shane"

"I know it is, I see the way you look at her, and I see the way she looks at you. I knew it from the beginning, that's why you never wanted to sleep with me, but before you go and try to ruin more people's lives be sure that you both want the same thing," he turned away from me and walked straight past Alex as I sighed and stepped in front of her when she made it my way.

"Walk me home?"

"I can't, Nate and I are going out soon"

"Oh, well come by later on tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer," I smiled before Alex nodded and walked away. I was ready to tell her I was in love with her. I just pray that it would come out right.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"So me and your father are going out tonight, just for a little while, maybe until ten, so when Alex comes over you two stay down here until we get home, understand?" it seemed as if after my entire love confessions I couldn't do anything anymore really. I went back to my room and began pulling out a dark red bag from a store I recently went to. I dug into it pulling out a lingerie dress with matching underwear, it was green, Alex's favorite color. The bra area was a dark green while the rest stayed see-through and almost transparent. The underwear was also a dark green color. I ran to the bathroom and began sliding the thing on as the door bell rung. My mom opened it and I heard foot steps come to my room. I took a deep breath and quickly changed before grabbing my robe and walking into the room.

"What are you doing, taking a shower?" Alex was settling down at the computer table.

"No, I was just changing"

"This can't be good," now she was sounding so sure of herself, what was up with everyone today.

"Mitchie you dad…..and I will be back shortly," and with that my mom left, she paused in the middle I guess after seeing my robe.

"So you're blogging again?"

"Yeah, and about this," she pointed to me before smiling as I climbed onto my bed and removed my robe. Hell it was cold in this house, so the fact that I was half naked made me shake and get slight chill bumps.

"What do you think?" I stood on my knees as she turned to me. Her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped before she rubbed her head.

"Why are you dressed like this?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Mitchie, put some clothe on"

"But don't you like it?" I pouted as she turned her head to the laptop screen. "Am I not pretty?" I did feel a little bit neglected but she returned her gaze to me.

"You're beautiful Mitchie, but I like you better with clothes on"

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be dressing like this around me"

"Why? Do you like it?"

"WHAT?!"

"You hate it?" I frowned, sitting against the sheets as she walks over to me.

"No I don't hate it, I love green and everything but you should really have clothes on, its just the way it should be"

"I think clothes are stupid, I could strip for you"

"No! Please don't" Alex stood up and stepped back, her face looking serious as I laid on my back.

"Fine, I get it, you think I'm ugly too"

"Too?" she came back into me, sitting on the bed as I nod.

"Shane told me that it's the only reason I must not be sleeping with him, because my body is so ugly, he was trying to force me to sleep with him but…," I could cut my tears on when I needed them and this was one of those times. Yeah I lied, but Alex would never know that.

"I'll kick his ass," she stood up but I pulled her wrist and made her fall on top of me.

"Don't, I just need you," I whispered against her lips as she shuddered and pulled away.

"Mitch…I know Shane can be a ass sometimes, and you'll always have me, but as a friend." I kicked my feet after she said that and rolled onto my stomach looking away from her.

"Go blog!," I said waving her away before closing my eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

My parents came back from dinner and I was half sleep on the bed still in my lingerie.

"Mitch, go put on some clothes," Alex said as her fingers ran up my leg. I opened my eyes and saw a shadow in the hall. I pulled her onto the bed next to me and flipped the cover over us, before pulling up a magazine that was next to me.

"Okay Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp?" My mom stood in the hall smiling before signaling she was going to bed. I nodded and watched as she moved away before Alex slid out of bed,

"You almost gave me whip-lash," Alex whined as she fixed the bed covers and I sat up, crossing my legs.

"Sorry about that, I'm awake now, what have you been doing?"

"Blogging"

"Still?" I was getting a bit irritated, she gave the bloggers more attention then me.

"Oh girls," my mom was coming back I fell against the floor and whined as I crawled under the bed.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Keep the door open, the air circulates better"

"Lies," I yell from under the bed, showing my head a bit.

"Mitchie, open!" my mom demanded before waking away.

"What's that about?"

"Who cares," I whined before making my way from under the bed and towards the bathroom. I came back out a short while later in my yellow satin night gown.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"So are you and Nate still as close as the day you met?" I didn't want the answer to be a yes, and right now my body was burning to be touched. It was screaming out to me, since Alex was sitting next to me, running her fingers through my hair, as she twisted strands through her hand.

"Yeah, maybe even closer"

"Closer than us?"

"Why does everything with Nate and me have to come back to you and me?" she sounded irritated.

"I just wanted to know if you still loved me"

"Of course I do Mitchie, you're my right hand girl"

"Shane said no one could love someone as ugly as me," I was lying again, but I didn't care. If this was what I had to do to make Alex get close to me so I could touch her, then its what I did.

"What, Mitchie why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I started to believe him"

"What, no you're beautiful, and amazing and gorgeous, and what does he know?" I fell against the bed and shrugged before she tapped my chin. "See this is an amazing chin," then she tapped my nose, "And those freckles are deadly," she smiled as I imagined her lips against mine again. Pressing firmly against one another, making my heart beat out of my chest.

"I love you Alex," it comes out as a whisper and she stared down at me. I think she even heard it that low.

"I love you too Mitchie,"

"I really, love you," I watched as she pulled away form me, removing her hands from my hair and sitting up straight before I did the same thing.

"Mitchie, you can't love me"

"Why not?!"

"Because this isn't normal, us kissing isn't normal, us touching each other isn't normal"

"Who says?"

"I do Mitchie, I'm not a…I'm not like you," I don't know what hurt most, the way she was looking at me with fear in her eyes or the way her voice carried power in those words.

"What do you mean not like me?"

"I…I don't mean it like that"

"Yes you do…," I took a deep breath and began forcing tears out, letting them fall as fast as the could against my sheet and skin. "You don't love me, Shane doesn't love me, no one loves me"

"Mitchie, I do love you, that I would never lie about but…"

"Then prove it," I let out as she tried standing up. I placed my hands up to my face and began crying harder.

"You don't love me"

"Mitchie"

"You hate me like everyone else"

"No I…"

"And I thought you were my best friend"

"I am"

"But you just hate me," Alex crawled into me and wrapped her arms around my waist, placing her shin on my shoulder as cried against her.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie I do love you, I do," she whispered in my ear and it made everything seem perfect. I pulled back and took a deep breath.

"I just want to feel you"

"…Mitch," Alex silence was stopped by my lips on hers, she breathed through the kiss saying.

"We can't Mitch…I can't," but she didn't let that stop her lips coming back into mine. I tried my best to crawl under her but there wasn't enough room, so I cupped her cheeks and pushed her up a bit before letting the both of us fall backwards. She was now under me, my legs rubbing against her rough jeans. I let both of my hands fall against her pants but she stopped me.

"Mitchie no, we can't"

"Shush," I whispered into her lips kissing her again, pulling back, and diving in again head first, not letting her think anything over. Her hands shook against my arms as she gripped my wrist and pushed me back again.

"Mitchie I said no"

"But why not," I whined, pouted and gave the puppy dog eyes at the same time. "I promise not to say anything," I tried kissing her again but she pushed up on me more.

"I said no, now get off"

"But I thought you said you loved me," the tears that slowly came out was real, slow but real.

"Mitchie don't do this to me, you know I love you"

"Then don't……….stop me," she didn't let my hands go, she just gathered everything she could from my face, studying my eyes and everything.

"You're serious"

"Alex you can't tell me you don't feel it too"

"Mitchie neither one of us knows what we're doing"

"You didn't know what you were doing when you slept with Nate"

"That was different"

"Let go of my arms you're hurting me," I pulled my wrists away and sat up straddling the girl.

"You can't get mad at me if I don't want to do this, now get off," I bit my bottom lip and my chin shivered.

"You're really going to do this to me?"

"Mitchie please stop trying to make me feel guilty, you know I hate that"

"Then stop making me have to do it"

"Get off, I mean it get off," I slowly climbed off of her and walked over to my room door, closing it softly before locking it. Alex stood up and stared at me.

"You're going to make me stay here?"

"Alex"

"You're not making me give in to you Mitchie, I have given into you so many times, I can't do that now"

"Yes you can, stop thinking and just go with it"

"No, I-I can't," I run my fingers across my silk gown before pulling up on the fabric.

"Mitchie stop, please," I pull the thing over my head exposing my black bra and panties. I lean against the door and let my hair fall across my face.

"I want this more than anything in the entire world, I want you more than anything"

"Me? Mitchie…this is crazy," I watch as she paces a few times before she sits back on the bed. "You're crazy"

"You still love me?"

"Yes but you really need to just think about this, Mitchie it can't possibly work"

"What part?"

"The entire us together, and us…I…..I don't even know how two girls even…I can't think straight"

"See and neither can I"

"I don't mean it like that, Mitchie…ugh can you just please just stop for a minute"

"I'm willing to give myself to you Alex, and you're not going to accept?"

"Mitchie I said stop"

"I mean I thought I was beautiful"

"Stop," I walked into her as she watched me, She sat where she was as I climbed in her lap. I could feel the heat from her skin. I laid my hands across her shoulders and rubbed them slowly, the heat from the both of us was harsh right now. I ran my nails slowly across her lips before closing my eyes and kissing her again. My fingers plucking the bottom of her shirt fabric before I began lifting it.

"Listen to me, this will be something the both of us will regret"

"I promise you we won't," I slid her shirt off, she didn't protest. I could see her lime bra, it was beautiful, small rhinestones on the edges and designs that were catchy to the eyes. Her hands shook against my waist as I loosened her belt. She was breathing hard, I felt her stomach brush u against me. She stopped me again, that was getting on my nerves. She helped me stand on the floor before she did the same. She walked into me and I don't know why but I flinched as bit, she dug her nails into my waist. I sucked in air and continued to walk back as she came into me until I knocked against the wall, her lips bruising mine a bit, but I didn't mind. Her hands grazed my skin as she held my body in one position as her lips left mine and went to my neck. I kept my hands against her shoulders as she kissed my collar bone, I wanted to cave in right there but I didn't.

Alex's P.O.V

I wanted this to happen but I wasn't too sure if I was ready. I couldn't tell Mitchie that, I just couldn't. I finally let my hands leave her side as I slid my pants down my leg. It was cold in her house, and I shook. Mitchie stayed against the wall, watching me before I swallowed hard and pulled on my underwear, they came off next, and sat on the floor next to my jeans. Mitchie's eyes were a bit in shock now as I placed my hand behind my back and pulled at the latch on my bra. Once that too fell I was really shaking now, I stepped back into her as she began pulling what was left on her body off. The both of us, no matter how long we were friends, had never seen the other completely naked. Mitchie reached for my breast, I didn't move, her hand landed across me like it did when we were fourteen and yet although it felt the same, it was completely different. Her touch was gentle, calm, and no longer curious. Sparks shot everywhere as I swallowed and pulled her into me, the small cold place between us was no longer there as I kissed her. We made our way back over to the bed and climbed into it before I straddled Mitchie. Neither one of us honestly knew what we were doing, but I was going to try to make one of us know.

I finally took her up on the opportunity to touch her. I let my hands fall against her neck before they slid down her body, running across her breast, and tapping against her belly button before running down her smooth legs. My heart was pounding the entire time as I lowered myself back, she stayed where she was and hell I still didn't know what I was doing. I pressed my fingers against her waist, placed one leg between hers, separating them a bit and kissed around her entrance, slowly but surly hitting every spot. Her hands latched onto mine as I did this. Both of our breathing was loud and clear, rustling through the room. I didn't know what to do but I came up with something on the spot and pushed my tongue into the girl. She pushed her body up a bit, letting out a small groan before tightening her grip on my fingers. I released one of my hands and let slid it down her body before I pulled back and placed my hand on her clit, holding it there.

I let one finger nudge against the edge before pushing it in, I heard Mitchie suck in her teeth.

Mitchie's P.O.V

The throbbing below was at a minimal until Alex did something, the new pressure made me tense up, I tried closing my legs but no such luck. More pressure was added between my legs as I whimpered, I didn't want to let anything loud escape and wake up my parents. I bit my bottom lip as she moved around between my legs, causing unrecognizable pressure against my body. I was still gripping her left hand pretty tight before she did something that made me want to scream. I quickly pulled a sheet over my head. Breathing into it before I bit down on the edge, screaming into the thing as my body was throbbing harder and harder. I had no idea that this much pressure and semi-pain could feel so amazing. My hands fell to my side as I grabbed the bed sheets, forcing clumps into my fists as I held onto it, as my legs and everything in between gave off a beat, silent, but powerful, then just as it all began building up, my fingers were turning numb, my eyes pushing towards the back of my head I felt something just erupt almost, inside of me, and I stopped. I still was feeling the energy from Alex, she slowly climbed back on top of me and uncovered my face. Her lips pressed into mine before she pulled back.

Once she laid against the sheets I climbed on top of her, looking into her brown eyes, smiling. Searching for anything that told me it was going to be okay. I laid against her chest, plucking at her nipple slowly with my fingers, listening to her heart beat and just enjoying the view. I raised my head a bit before placing my tongue against her skin, circling around her nipple, and biting onto it a bit. I've always wanted to touch them like this, bare, but Alex never let me, she was such a tease. I lick down the nipple and inward towards her belly before continuing down. Running across her clit before sliding my hands next to me. Propping one of her legs up while the other rests to the side. I can't tell what she's doing, but I just breath in and kiss the edge of her clit before guiding two fingers in, slowly pushing them in further and further, she barley makes a sound but when she does moan, its like music to my ears. I smile, because I did that, not Nate, and begin moving my hand in a odd motion, or to me it was odd. I listened to the moans she didn't dare hold back, and if we were going to get caught so be it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alex's P.O.V

The sun woke me up the next morning, kissing my cheek creating warm marks against my skin. I turned to Mitchie and that's when a frown came across my face, last night was real. I let Mitchie's words get the best of me. I slowly plucked her arm away from my waist and climbed out of the bed. We were both still naked, the room light shining in my face and my clothed in every direction of the room. I flicked the light off and quickly pulled up my clothed, tossing them on before creeping out of the room. The house was quiet, everyone was sleep, so I took a few steps down the hall, went down the staircase and out the front door. My heart was pounding the entire time, and my head, wouldn't let me think about anyone but Nate, until a image of Mitchie came back in my head, and a smiled crept across my face.

Mitchie's P.O.V

Saturday's were amazing, I love Saturday's/ I push myself up on my arms and look over t where Alex was. She was gone, I turned to the bathroom but the door was open, she didn't reside in their either.

"Alex?": I whispered smiling but no answer came. I stood up, pulled on a robe and walked into the hall, my mom was dusting off photos.

"Morning honey"

"Mom did you see Alex?"

"No honey why? I thought she was with you, and I thought I told you to keep that door open," I ignored her and ran down the stairs looking for the girl. I climbed back up the stairs as my mom crossed her arms.

"Something wrong?" I ignored her again and went into my room, slamming the door and practically letting my heart fall to the floor as I cried.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Alex didn't answer her phone all weekend and by the time school began Monday we were suppose to be planning something for our birthday party Friday. We both were turning seventeen. I went to school early that day and stood by the front door waiting for Alex to come in, but I quickly walked away from her when I saw her entangled in Nate. My heart burned when I saw them together, I wanted to cry, but we were at school, and I wasn't going to. I just went to class and sucked it up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

During science Alex ignored me, even when I stood in front of her, Nate smiled oddly at me before I sighed and walked away. She didn't know what she was doing to my heart, she was ripping it up and burning it, and it hurt, a lot. I watched her from a distance, kissing Nate, laughing, and playing footsies under the table.

After class I tried to stop her but she ignore me then to. I must have not been good at all, because that's the only reason I can think of her leaving me like this. I left early and crawled into bed when I made it home. I didn't want anything else to happen, I just wanted to cry my heart out. Nothing pulls me out of bed, not my mother's constant speeches, not my phone ringing, knowing it isn't Alex, and not my dad trying to bribe me. I hold my fist up to my chest and try to breath before closing my eyes. Was I really not that good?

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tuesday was the same as Monday, Alex ignored me. It still broke me in some ways and since we had lockers next to each other I stood and waited for her, but Nate came to get her things before walking away. I finally gave up and let myself break down in the hall, students including Max tried to cheer me up but I stayed against the floor, letting my heart out right there. Classes started and everyone left me to be alone and I stood, pulled my books up and walked towards the front door, leaving school again….

I sat at my computer desk and imagined Alex tapping away at its keys. She was good at annoying me, and I loved her for it. I pushed a few buttons before coming across Alex's latest blog, I guess she didn't post it.

_The world is confusing enough, why does it have to be this difficult? Nothing ever works out the way it should, so people should stop trying to make things happen when it wasn't mean to be._

I felt like it was a direct shot at me. I didn't cry this time, I just swallowed what wanted to pour out and began creating my birthday invitations to the gardens. It was a large restaurant slash amusement park. I was inviting a hundred people and Alex was suppose to be doing the same. I printed out a hundred and one invitations and laid in bed. I didn't really touch my dinner that night either.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Wednesday I handed out all the invitations, Alex still didn't speak to me, so I gave Shane a extra one for Alex and Nate, he returned them after lunch so I decided it was just best to give the girl space, but my heart was hurting too much to even think about it.

Later on I finally just gave in to my crying heart and went to the Russo's. The front door was open so I just made my way in, Alex was sitting on the couch watching television and laughing as I stepped in and looked at my hand.

"I thought you'd like if I personally invited you to the party. And I didn't know who you wanted to invite so…I didn't…but I can print out more.

"Mitch….I can't talk right now"

"Alex I'm sorry, whatever I did I'm sorry, if I wasn't….good enough," I whispered the end of that.

"Mitchie that's not it at all"

"Then what is, because it hurts knowing that my best friend doesn't want to talk to me," she cut the TV off and tapped the seta next to her, I happily took it.

"Look, I told you that I didn't want to sleep with you, it would change things, and this…"

"You didn't say that," I cut her off.

"Well maybe I was thinking it. Mitchie you mean the world to me, and I just…I really like Nate"

"But you love me right?"

"I do love you, and I love Nate"

"More than me?"

"I don't want to be confused," I look into her eyes, my heart wants to scream.

"Then don't be, who do you love more, who do you want to be with? I have always been there. And we've been through more than anyone else, we've been through everything together," I hold my breath as she wraps her arms around me.

"I love you Mitchie, but I'm asking you as a friend to give me my space, I have to think," I nodded pulling away from her as she kissed my cheek.

"Well if you still want to come, here's your invitation," my heart was a bit hopeful as I left, but not by much, because some how I felt like I knew the out come of it all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Thursday I slept in, school wasn't my biggest worry, I was scared that Alex wouldn't come to our birthday party, I mean we shared the same birthday, how could she not come?

Friday came and went, my birthday, my birthday party, it felt like nothing to me, because as people came and gone, Alex wasn't among any of them. I sat at my table crying through the night, my head against the stupid table cloth, letting the thing soak up my tears as my stomach cramped and my head pounded. My eyes were puffy and if I could I'd yell that I hated the girl, but that would be a lie. My mom tried to comfort me, running her fingers down my back, trying to get my to open presents, but I couldn't do any of it. I cried, my stomach ached and my heart burned as my tears flowed harshly down my face.

I wanted to die that night as I laid in my bed, listening to hard rock and wishing I didn't let thing gets so far. I didn't even get a birthday wish from the girl. I didn't try to cry, but the tears never wanted to stop, they made themselves known. My mom screamed for me to cut my music down, to stop the water works, but how could she ever understand the pain? I ripped my guitar up from its stand and finally shut the music off, before plucking strings harshly.

"You took the best of me

So why not take the rest of me," a poem or song I've heard once before. It was something I loved hearing, then I plucked a few more strings.

"You said you loved me

But why'd you hurt me?

My heart is braking

Its still aching…," tears, still falling against me now falls onto my guitar.

"I miss you

I miss your smile

But I still shed a ….why am I singing Miley songs?" I stood up, toss my guitar to the side and scream. It helps a bit but my mom comes pounding at my door. Maybe she thinks I did something stupid, I just laugh, falling into a bean bag chair and closing my eyes, whispering.

"I hate you Alex."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A knock comes to my door, whispers are all around and my mom says something, followed by my dad and they both leave down the stairs. I hear the house door close and I stand up, pulling myself up from the position on the floor and running to the window watching them leave.

"Oh sure, leave me in a condition like this," I whine as my door opens, I didn't unlock it.

"Hey," Alex's voice sends shivers up my spine, but it also hurts my heart.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you a birthday present"

"Well I don't want it," I try to sit on my bed but wind up falling against the floor. Alex laughs before running over and helping me up to really sit on the thing.

"Are you okay"

"I'm fine no thanks to you," I don't know where the attitude came from but it just came, full force.

"Are you sure you don't want to open this," I feel her press a box in my hands as I look down.

"What is it?"

"Open it," her smiled is normal again, she looked like herself, but then again she could be wearing a disguise. I cautiously open it.

"I'm sorry, turn to the back," I read the thing out loud and continued, "Nate's gone." I turned to her, I was completely lost. "What does this mean?"

"It means I'm sorry for ever hurting you, and if you give me a chance I'll be a better friend, and an even better….girlfriend," I turned to her smiling before biting my bottom lip. "And here's your real gift," her hands came into my cheeks as she kissed me, I could have melted right there, the both of us could taste my tears, I know I could, she pulled back and dangled a chain in front of me.

"Happy birthday," she whispered. I smiled and reached into my side drawer and pulled out a box.

"Happy birthday," I added as she opened it. Her smiled was wide as she lifted the paper in her hand.

"One ticket to do what ever you want with Mitchie, and a ticket to listen to the song she wrote for you…I'll use this one now," I heard her whisper as I read the paper and nodded. I felt her hands brush against my arms and I giggled as I fell backwards.

_Everything seemed to have worked out fine, and I guess I was in love with my best friend._

Pyro25: I knew it

Lex42: Oh sure you did

Pyro25: What do you think big brothers are for

Lex42: JUSTIN???!!

Pyro25: You got it

_I want to die now! But I still have an amazing brother, but and even more amazing girlfriend._

**LONG I know, but if you stuck with it I love you and please review. I rushed some parts but I mean, you see how long this is, anyway "Tonight" and "TCT" will have updates tomorrow I believe. This took me all day, and I'm not re-reading it for a while so I hope I got mostly all of the mistakes cause this is just forty-eight pages too long.**


End file.
